<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>демоны Томми (живут в Сноучестере) by Evilfairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014367">демоны Томми (живут в Сноучестере)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy'>Evilfairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Double Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Томми не ходит в Сноучестер (потому что за ним следуют демоны) (но все демоны давно живут в Сноучестере)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Томми</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>дсмп, ролеплей!!!<br/>последний стрим томми кайнда....... <br/>томми: таббо меня променял на ранбу он больше не мой лучший друг<br/>томми: говорит с таббо пять секунд и потом идет болтать с остальными, делая вид, что таббо к нему не прилип<br/>таббо:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Томми не ходит в Сноучестер, поэтому что за ним ходят демоны. За ним ходят демоны толпами и поодиночке, его демоны и иногда чужие. Демоны кричат сотней разных голосов, демоны смеются над каждым его шагом. И Томми скорее умрёт, чем приведет их к Таббо домой.<br/>— Тебе правда нужно навестить меня в Сноучестере, даже если ты не хочешь там жить! — торопливо говорит Таббо и пытается заглянуть ему в глаза. Томми делает вид, что занят чтением строительных планов, которые дал ему Сэм Нук, и незаметно отворачивается. — Ну Томми, — хнычет Таббо.<br/>— Ты почему такой навязчивый? — вздыхает Томми. — Я занят отелем, мне некогда ходить в гости. <br/>Таббо тихо вздыхает, а потом лёгонько бодает его в плечо. Томми поджимает губы, стараясь сдержать улыбку.<br/>— А когда закончишь? Ну когда ты закончишь? Ты придешь?<br/>Томми думает с ужасом, что будет когда он закончит. Демоны смеются над ним в его воображении, взрывчатка уже заложена под его отелем. Мысль так реальна, что он почти бежит проверять это.<br/>Он смотрит на Таббо и думает: чтобы прийти к Таббо, надо прогнать демонов, чтобы их прогнать, он должен убить их короля. <br/>Томми хмурится и смотрит на тюрьму. Он собирается в Ад. В последний раз.</p><p><br/>И Дрим действительно отправляет его в Ад. Туда, где Томми не хотел бы никогда быть.</p><p><br/>Ему кажется, что прошли месяцы, если не годы, когда он выходит из тюрьмы. Небо яркое и высокое, воздух насыщен и чист, и Томми видит Таббо первым.<br/>У Таббо на руке обручальное кольцо, глаза такие безумные. А под глазами этими синяки. <br/>Таббо следует за ним с диким лицом, и Томми кажется самому себе диковинкой, редким зверем, которого обычно не показывают никому. Томми кажется, что все это сон, он не знает, что реально – Джек в его отеле? Коннор в его доме? Таббо, который так и не может ему больше ничего сказать. <br/>Томми хочет кричать, когда Таббо облегчённо прячется за спину Ранбу, взгляд его перестаёт отдавать таким изумленным горестным безумием. <br/>— Вот как, — говорит Томми сам себе.<br/>Он ходил в Ад, чтобы убить демонов, но те давно поселились в Сноучестере и забрали его лучшего друга.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Таббо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ранбу ждёт Таббо у "Биэнбу", и Таббо рад, что он никуда не ушёл. Потому что... Все постоянно уходят от него. А потом приходят, когда захотят, не беспокоясь о его чувствах.<br/>
Они вместе идут в Сноучестер, не разговаривая, но Таббо цепляется за руку Ранбу так сильно, что наверняка причиняет ему боль.<br/>
— Больно? — спрашивает.<br/>
— Зато реально, — отвечает Ранбу и не даёт отпустить свою руку.<br/>
Майкл машет им, а потом бежит к ним в объятия. Он маленький и настоящий, такой настоящий.<br/>
Таббо чувствует, что его колотит.<br/>
Они с Ранбу укладывают его спать,  садятся в углу у любимого окна Майкла, чтобы он мог их видеть. И Таббо смотрит на звёзды над Сноучестером.<br/>
И думает: какие же они яркие, глаза слезятся.<br/>
Глаза слезятся.<br/>
А в следующую секунду он утыкается лицом в грудь Ранбу с беззвучным криком и начинает реветь. Без всхлипов и звуков, чтобы не разбудить мирно спящего Майкла.<br/>
— Он жив, — шепчет Таббо. — Он снова жив.<br/>
Ранбу невнятно соглашается.<br/>
— Он жив и даже не дал мне обнять его.<br/>
Ранбу начинает гладить его по голове.<br/>
— Я знал, что не должен верить, я не хотел верить. Ну не второй же раз. Но я все равно поверил.<br/>
— Мы все поверили, — говорит Ранбу.<br/>
Таббо скулит. Он злился, горевал и отрицал, он находил смысл жизни в расследовании, он жаждал мести и утешения, он учился строить себя и свой мир заново, чтобы Томми снова разрушил его до основания.<br/>
— Он жив, — плачет Таббо. — И если он не обнимет меня в следующий раз, я сам его убью.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>